1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to handcuff keys, and more specifically to removable handcuff keys used for training personnel in the art of applying handcuffs.
2. Background Art
Training for police and other security officers requires extensive familiarity with the use of handcuffs in the process of arresting a subject. Because a person being arrested may be belligerent, combative, drunk and/or uncooperative, a trainee must become prepared to handle many different situations in which handcuffs must be placed on a subject's wrists. The best type of training is considered by most experienced law enforcement instructors to be actual or simulated demonstrations during which "tactical handcuffing" is actually performed by the trainee. Even when a subject is not combative, a trainee must be able to handcuff a subject's wrists efficiently without causing pain. Such training necessarily involves repeated locking and unlocking the cuffs. A drawback to using a standard handcuff key for training is the amount of time required to locate the key, fit it into the keyhole of each handcuff, and withdrawing the key to a safe location.
Accordingly, what is considered necessary is a mechanism usable with standard return standard handcuffs which does not mechanically alter the handcuffs, which further is removable to return to standard street use mode, and which provides for easy, simple and unobstructed handcuff use training.